


Lucifer's Rise

by Emariia



Series: Lucifer's Journey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bible
Genre: Blood protection, Child Abuse, Harry Prays, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Religious Content, amirite, more like ancient angelic seal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Harry remembers one other thing from his childhood besides the death of his mother-His mother telling him of Angels.So when Vernon first crosses the line from a few whacks to the head and gives Harry his first beating, Harry prays.And someone answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO   
> In all honesty, I shouldn't be starting another fic, but This one demanded to be written.   
> Proooobably not going to update this one til I get more of my other five fics out, tbh. 
> 
> There will be more, though, do not doubt that. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You see that, Harry?” Lily whispered softly to the infant in her arms. 

She was pointing to the night sky, specifically to the spot where she and her baby with his big green green eyes saw a falling star. 

“Every star in the sky is an Angel,” Lily whispered, her eyes sparkling, “Every star is an Angel, and when they fall, they’re coming to earth for a visit. Sometimes, people need help, and when they do, if they pray especially hard, an Angel will come to earth for them.” 

Little baby Harry cooed and reached for the sky, grasping at air with his chubby little fingers. 

“Oh, honey,” Lily giggled. “No one I’ve heard of has ever made it to the Angels before, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” She laughed and ran light, teasing fingertips over Harry’s stomach. “My big, bright, beautiful boy!” She blew a raspberry on his stomach and he laughed loudly, pressing his chubby fingers on the top of her head to get her off. She lifted her head with a bright grin on her face and nuzzled into his neck. Harry cooed and patted her head, and she smiled. 

“Lily!” She heard James roar, “I’m going out! Last weekend before the fidelus, I’m making the most of it! Padfoot’s with me!” 

Lily’s smile dropped. She sighed and turned inside. She pressed her fingers to the wand that sat on the table, and her patronus bloomed out of it. “I heard you. I’m putting Harry to bed. Stay safe.” The snake curled into the air and slithered down the stairs. She expected the snort of derision at the sight of her patronus, but not Sirius trying to get James to be quiet. Not until she heard Harry’s name mentioned, at least. 

She missed Severus. 

Harry patted at her cheek. “Ma, ma?” He called softly. 

“Oh honey,” She whispered, holding him close, “I’m alright.” Harry cooed happily and she closed her eyes tight against the tears. After she heard the front door slam, she went to the window and shut it securely. She gently laid Harry down in his crib and kissed his forehead. 

“Oh, my beautiful baby,” She whispered thickly, “Harry, I won’t always be here for you, but you have to remember,” She stroked the back of her hand over his cheek, “If you’re lost and you have nowhere else to go, pray for help and an Angel will be sent for you,” She smiled tremulously. “After all, if one came for me with all the sins I’ve committed, it will surely come for you.” 

She kissed him one last time, and the room went dark. 

Harry saw a sliver of light open suddenly against the darkness. He couldn’t tell how long it had been or if any time had passed, at all. There was a scream, a woman’s voice, and then the world was lit green. 

Harry shot up, panting. He looked around, his eyes wide, and saw the dusty insides of his cupboard. His scar tingled. 

Just another dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Lucifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k So I know I said I was gonna do other stuff first but  
> This one keeps grabbing at me so that's what I'm doing right now.   
> *shrug* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, regardless!

Vernon had always been especially hard on Harry around the first month of summer. 

 

Harry was seven now, and he could not remember one time that nothing had happened during the summer. 

 

He had first had to make breakfast over the summer. 

 

He had first had to start doing the laundry during the summer.

 

He had been pushed down the stairs by Dudley last year.

 

And now he was being beaten with a belt for the first time. 

 

Tears streamed down Harry’s face as the belt came down again and again. The metal buckle bit into his flesh, and he bit his own tongue so that he didn’t scream. 

 

The last time he'd made noise when he was punished, Vernon had just hit him harder. 

 

Harry would not risk it. 

 

Harry trembled on the floor of the kitchen, waiting for the next blow. When it didn’t come, he cracked his eyes open. Vernon was heaving, the belt still clenched firmly in one fist. 

 

“Back,” He said, still heaving, “To you cupboard, boy. I will not tolerate your freakishness in this house!” 

 

Harry tried to stand, but he fell again. He crawled to his cupboard as fast as he was able and curled against the far wall. Harry was trembling and shaking. 

 

“No dinner for you,” Vernon snarled. He slammed the cupboard door shut. 

 

Harry sat in the dark, waiting for Vernon to move away so that he could-

 

He didn’t know. Tears stung Harry’s eyes and his breath hitched. He stayed as silent as possible and when Vernon moved away, Harry let out a huffing breath. He cried silently for a while and wiped the tears away with his arm. His arm was sticky. 

 

Suddenly, the memory of the red-haired woman echoed in his mind. 

 

Would an Angel help him? 

 

Harry thought long and hard about what the Pastor had said about prayer the last time he’d gone with the Dursleys. 

 

He’d said something about having a conversation, right? It couldn’t hurt any more than it already did to try, so why not give it a shot?

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and folded his hands. 

 

“Hello,” Harry said softly. He heard a movement on the stairs and quietened to a whisper. “Hello. I’m Harry. I need help.” Harry winced at his wording. “W-what I mean to say is that if you’re not too busy, could one of you Angels give me some help? My- he-” Harry paused for a moment. “It hurts, really really bad, and I just want it to stop-” Harry choked on his inhale and let out a stuttering breath. “So- so If one of you could help me get better, please, I would really really like that.” Harry felt a warm presence and he gasped softly. It felt like something soft and downy was caressing his arms, and he didn’t dare open his eyes in fear that it was only his imagination. 

 

_ How did you get hurt, child? _

 

The words whispered in his mind. He couldn’t hear them or see them, but they were there. 

 

“W-well Vernon- he’s my uncle, he says I’ve done something bad. F-freakish. I- i don’t know exactly what that means, but I um,” Harry paused for a moment. “I was in a tree? Somehow? Dudley was chasing me and I wanted some place to hide, and it was so so helpful and I don’t know how it happened but it did, except I couldn’t get down and it was getting dark and I needed to be home so- and I don’t know how it happened, but I was on the driveway and Vernon was pulling up and he saw me just- just- appear? And that was bad so he- I-” Harry waved his arms around and gesticulated to his body and the bloody marks and bruises already forming. “A-and that’s it,” He finished lamely. 

 

_ I see _ . 

 

The presence paused and Harry had the sudden epiphany that it was probably thinking about what to say. He was scared that it would refuse or just leave him. Despite the short interaction, the presence was the first thing to actually sit (so to speak) and let him talk. 

 

_ No, healing you is not the thing that is in question, Harry. _

 

A wave of relief washed over him and Harry slumped back. There was something warm and firm supporting him, and Harry gingerly settled his weight onto it. 

 

_ I am wondering what I should do about your living arrangements. _

 

“My living arrangements?” Harry whispered in disbelief, “Please, I don’t have any other living relatives, and the kids from the orphanage are worse than Dudley. Please don’t send me there!” 

 

_ No, that will not do at all.  _

 

The presence seemed upset- angry? But it was not directed at Harry. It seemed almost protective of him. The softness pressed a little more closely to his skin, what felt like arms looped around his chest and pulled him back to rest against what Harry surmised to be a chest. 

 

_ You will stay here for now, but I implore you to call me if you need me. That means anytime you are injured or in need of anything, be it food, a friend, or a blanket. You are  _ mine _ now and I will not let anyone touch you if I can help it. All you must do is call for me.  _

 

Harry felt his wounds closing, and a warmth seemed to fill him up from the inside. A thought struck him suddenly as the presence was pulling away. 

 

“What do I call you?” Harry asked, almost desperately, “What’s your name?” 

 

The presence paused. 

 

_ Morningstar _

 

Harry smiled slightly. “Morningstar.” The presence behind him warmed, and Harry turned gingerly to face it. 

 

_ Lucifer, my name is Lucifer. _

 

“Lucifer,” Harry whispered, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Lucifer in a hug. The presence leaned into him for a while and Harry melted into the embrace. 

 

_ I will stay until you sleep. _

 

Harry’s smile widened and he pulled his arms in tighter. 

 

“Thank you,” He said. 

 

_ Of course, my Harry. _

 

Harry drifted off to a hand gently carding through his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr! Still trying to figure it out, but follow me @emariialex


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer teaches Harry

Harry  hummed softly as he pulled the weeds from the garden. He paused when he heard a door slam, and quickened his pace, pulling weeds as fast as possible while still doing the job correctly. 

 

“BOY!” 

 

Harry cringed. His uncle came around the corner and stood staring at him like some kind of purple demon. He created Harry’s personal Hell often enough to be one, quite honestly. 

 

Harry thought about that a lot. 

 

After he’d first met Lucifer, they’d talked almost constantly, and when Lucifer realised that Harry didn’t know anything about Angels except what they were called, he started telling Harry stories when Harry was curled into the corner of his cupboard. Lucifer had managed to manifest enough of his grace to tie magic-  _ a spell, _ he’d whispered- to the door of the cupboard and to Harry. Lucifer padded the walls of the cupboard and filled it with soft, fluffy things. Lucifer told Harry that they were called down, and that it was a type of under feather to keep bodies warm. Lucifer told Harry that he would add to the nest as he shed. The down was soft and warm, and there was enough of it piled up that Harry could sink into it. He loved it, and loved Lucifer a little more for it. 

 

Lucifer was teaching Harry to harness his ‘freakishness’. Lucifer called it ‘grace,’ and told Harry it was a special gift from god. He told Harry of a hidden world and the traditions they kept, of prejudice and fear and of a madman trying to destroy the world. 

 

Lucifer also started teaching Harry how to control his grace. 

 

The first thing Lucifer taught Harry was basic manipulation. He guided Harry slowly by using their bond to make Harry aware of the energy flowing inside of him. Once that was established, he asked Harry to try and move it around in his body. Harry was able to do that fairly quickly, but it exhausted him at first. He moved his energy around himself, to his arms, to his legs, to his chest. Lucifer kept giving him more and more difficult tasks- move as much energy to a single hand as you can. To a single foot. To the opposite hand. The opposite foot. To a finger. To a toe. Through all of the fingers and then all of the toes, separately. In doing so, Lucifer was slowly training harry’s grace. Since the magic never actually left his body, it wasn’t used, but since he was moving it around, the well in the center of his chest was producing more and more. 

 

The only thing Lucifer had to be careful of was the amount of magic that was held in the small body. If his body started to show even a hint of Harry rejecting the magic, Lucifer would start to siphon it off in Harry’s sleep. It only happened once, and only when Harry pushed himself too hard. The next day, Harry’s well was bursting, but his body was well adjusted. The excess grace was being absorbed into Harry’s body to heal him of the abuse. Over the months that Harry trained, Lucifer noticed his small body becoming more and more healthy looking. He stayed small for his age, because magic could only do so much without direction, and Lucifer was sure that Harry didn’t even know that he was small for his age. 

 

Harry sat in his cupboard, playing with his grace and flinging it from finger to finger by touching them briefly and absorbing as much as he could with each touch. It was good practise for him, and it was a fun game. 

 

_ Harry. _

 

“Lucifer!” Harry said softly. He smiled, sensing a large well of grace behind him. He leaned up against the invisible, imaginary body behind him and smiled wider when arms came up around him and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. 

 

_ How about I teach you a new trick? _

 

“Please?” Harry’s eyes gleamed. 

 

_ Funnel a small drop of grace to your right finger. _

 

Harry did so. 

 

_ Now try pushing it out of your finger. Imagine making light, whatever color or brightness you want.  _

 

Harry pushed the small amount of grace out just like he’d pushed it into his other finger and gasped when a soft, dim golden light floated from his finger. He cupped it gently in his hands. When it touched him, it sank into his skin and Harry marveled at his hand when he could feel the small spot of grace mingling and mixing back into the grace inside of him. 

 

_ Very Good, _ Lucifer said softly.  _ It feels different because reality has touched it. It has been actualized. Can you bring it back out? You don’t need to re-absorb it, Harry. We’ve been training your grace for months, and your well will start generating more grace for you to use, so you won’t run out.  _

 

Harry pushed the little piece of grace out of him again and smiled as the soft golden light lit the room again. 

 

_ Try manipulating it, make it different colors and brightnesses. _

 

So Harry did. It was a little strange reaching out for a piece of grace without touching it, and he could feel a teeny tiny miniscule amount of grace disappearing from him as he played with color and intensity. 

 

_ Good, Harry. You should stop now. I know it doesn’t feel like you did a lot, but it  _ was _ something new, and it’s the first time you’ve expelled grace, so you should give your well time to recover.  _

 

“Alright, Lucifer,” Harry said softly. He let go of the light and it slowly faded back to a dim golden glow. Harry snuggled into the warmth behind him and sank into sleep warmer and more content than he’d ever been. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you thought I meant Hogwarts, I bet.

When Harry turned 8, he was sent to school for the first time. He’d been doing Dudley’s homework for years, but at the end of last year, Dudley’s teacher had noticed the difference in handwriting between Dudley’s classwork and his homework. They made up some lie about Harry being homeschooled and forced him into the system. Their logic was that if Dudley had to do his own work now, he might as well have Harry to bully the answers out of. 

 

To Harry, it sounded like he was just going to be doing Dudley’s work somewhere else, but he dare not argue with the Dursleys. 

 

When the Dursleys pushed him out of the house and Vernon manhandled him into the car, Harry didn’t know what was happening. He knew that asking would get him either beat or starved or both, and though he did like being in the cupboard now, he would much rather have as much freedom as he could. Petunia saw Dudley out the door with a hug and a kiss, and he was bustled into the car.

 

On the way, Harry learned he was going to school.

 

He didn’t know what to expect, or even what school was. As the car stopped before a set of gates, Harry started hyperventilating, his eyes wide.

 

“Get out of the car, freak,” Vernon hissed, his eyes cold. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled out of the car, and Vernon stepped out resting one hand on Harry’s shoulder roughly. He dragged Harry through the gates and Dudley tottered along with them. When they got to the classroom, Vernon pushed Harry inside and said goodbye to Dudley before talking to the teacher. He gestured towards Harry, and Harry’s heart sank when she looked at him with her brows furrowed. He hunched over, and she frowned deeper, and then nodded and he left. She eyed him for a moment more, and then went to the front of the class. She made everyone introduce themselves, and Harry was monumentally relieved when she didn’t pay him any more attention than she had anyone else. Harry made sure to be on his best behavior and followed directions to the best of his abilities.

 

When Vernon came to pick him up, he felt Mrs. William’s eyes pinned to his back and hunched over a little more as Vernon manhandled him into the backseat.

 

……………

 

Lucifer didn’t come to him every day, but he did come as often as he could, and at least three times a week. He said he would always come if Harry called him, and Harry vowed to call him only in an emergency. He knew his angel was busy, and he didn’t want to distract him from his important work or annoy him. His angel was precious, the best, and he never wanted to give Lucifer a reason not to come back. So he worked as hard as he could whenever the angel asked him to do something. Whenever Lucifer was especially pleased with him, he would squeeze Harry gently in a hug that had his core lighting up and fizzling in a deliciously warm and fuzzy way.

 

Lucifer had asked Harry to practice forming the light into shapes, and warned him not to practice too much lest he wear himself out. Harry concentrated fully on the task and let his troubles and his thoughts fade away, focused only on the task set by his Lucifer.

 

 _Hello, Harry_.

 

“Lucifer!” Harry was startled and the grace slipped from his fingers. He cringed as a portion of grace flowed out of him and took shape in the air. A pair of beautifully crafted wings with a small round blob hanging in between hung in the air above them, and Harry cringed again at his unfinished piece of magic, sure his angel would give him criticism. Harry pressed back into the half- corporeal arms that closed around his middle, sure that even in his ire his angel would be gentle with him.

 

Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet, looking at the image that had flown from Harry’s fingertips.

 

 _What were you attempting to make, Harry?_ Lucifer asked softly.

 

“I- well at first I was making a bird. I saw a very pretty bird this morning, and I really liked how it looked with its open wings when it was about to fly, and then you popped in in the middle of my spelling and I thought about you but I was also thinking about the bird and I was startled so I let it go and the wings are there but the blob in the middle is a mistake, I’m sorry!” Harry rambled. He clutched Lucifer’s sleeves and pressed further into the warm chest at his back.

 

 _Don’t be sorry, little one,_ Lucifer said gently, reaching a hand up to pat at Harry’s hair distractedly, _It is exquisite._ Lucifer hesitated for a moment, and his fingers curled. Harry melted and pressed into the fingers lightly scratching his scalp and Lucifer continued scratching with a small chuckle. _Would you mind if I kept it?_

 

“You like it?” Harry asked softly, “Really?”

 

_I do. I almost cannot believe this was an accident._

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Harry whispered vehemently, “Never.”

 

 _I know, little one._ Lucifer whispered gently.

 

“You can keep it,” Harry said tentatively, “If you’re really sure you want it.”

 

_Thank you, little one, I will set it amongst my other treasures._

 

Harry felt tingly fluttery warmth in his stomach and relaxed fully into Lucifer’s hold. He liked it. Lucifer liked it so much he was going to put it with his treasures. Harry’s smile was so big it just about broke his face.

 

_Sleep, little one, I will watch over you._

 

Harry turned towards his angel and snuggled into the warm embrace, giggling softly at the soft floaty feeling he got inside and relishing it. He was _so glad_ he had his Lucifer, and he was sure that he would come to no harm. Lucifer was safe.

 

As Harry drifted off to sleep, Lucifer stared, in awe, at the new symbol of angel strength hanging over his head. The symbol was infused with his lovely boy’s grace, so it recognized and reached out for him, and it pulled so much power from heaven because it was made by such a pure soul, that Lucifer was almost blinded by it.

 

Oh, his little one was a miracle just for him, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you've read Lucifer's Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Kommets, Subscriptions, Bookmarks-
> 
> All of these feed my Muse.


End file.
